Rimonabant is a CB1 cannabinoid receptor antagonist which has been shown in animals to reduce alcohol consumption. This protocol is intended to determine if Rimonabant will decrease alcohol consumption in individuals who consume between 20 and 50 drinks of alcohol per week. To date, twenty participants have been enrolled in this double-blind study. Data analysis will not be preformed until the study is complete.